Computer networks utilize network equipment, such as servers or appliances, to provide network services such as Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP), Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), Domain Name System (DNS), and Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS). Installation and updates of network appliance software are typically performed manually on each network device. Software installation could include creating an Operating System (OS) distribution, initializing a hard disk, and duplicating the disk, which can be time consuming. Updating the software and data in a network appliance typically involves service downtime. An improved method of managing network appliance software is needed.